Talk:Magical Mystery Cure/@comment-5926076-20130712062916
Damn it's been a while since I've been on this page. Things are starting to go silent around here. But since I'm here, I just want to state that there were better ways they could have handled this episode. This didn't develop anything; this didn't make "more possibilities" that couldn't have been done without her being transformed in the most tacked on/ cookie cutter way just to sell toys. "But DT, this show was meant to sell toys so you're argument is invalid!" Wasn't this show made because Lauren wanted to get out of the stereotype of girl shows and tell interesting stories. I watched through some of the episodes of season 1 and 2, and very rarely did they pander to sell toys. Season 2's finale kind of did it, but they at least tried to hide it. There was no real effort IMO; it was all like "look alicorn princess! Buy our crap!" and that's not how any show should be handled. "There would be no progression without her being an alicorn!" Oh, so sprouting wings and being able to fly is "progression"? Yeah, no. Twilight had enough potential to progress in the story without the need of turning her into a species that was supposedly only supposed to have 2 (notice how Cadance was introduced around the time Lauren left). Oh what, so she has responsibilities and leadership now; she technically already had that. Celestia makes her do everything anyways, so the leadership is already there. Many try to justify the alicornization yet fail to realize that they are basically saying the things Twilight could already do (without flight) and if EG is a sign of what is to come (and I hope it isn't) than many are going to be dissapointed. And I find it funny how many argue progression and things getting stale when RD isn't a Wonderbolt, Rarity hasn't gotten her fashion goal, we know practically nothing about Spike's origin/dragon breed, AJ hasn't made enough to replace Granny Smith's hip, and the fact that FIM has been set in the same locations for the past 3 seasons with little variety outside of the specials. I don't see anyone arguing progression and staleness there; only to justify Twilight's change. With that said, while I'm not as livid about this as before (I don't even know why I was livid in the first place since I don't even care that much about our new princess and never did) I'm still skeptical about it. I doubt she'll ruin the show if they muck it up, but she's still one of the core characters. I don't want them to make her a Mary Sue and make her practically perfect. I don't want her to be the main focus of the next season, even if it would also in turn progress Spike. I want balance, where all characters have equal parts, and are more useful than they were in Season 3, EG. I'm tired of the "Twilight does everything" plot (now that's something that's getting stale). I want actual progression, not fake, pasted progression. Do that and I'll be cool with this. *Wow this is the longest thing I've said in a while. Wonder how many will actually read and care about this XD